


Из стали

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Ирука случайно подслушивает разговор Саске и Какаши, делая из него поспешные выводы.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 15





	Из стали

Какаши сейчас хочется схватить за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, стиснуть до боли в ключицах, чтоб отбросил подальше, как он умеет отбрасывать только тех, кто угрожает его команде или деревне. Хочется закричать ему в лицо, какой он слепой дурак. А потом обнять, да покрепче, чтоб не вырывался (но вырвется, с огромной вероятностью, ведь он гораздо сильнее Ируки). Мельком он представляет, какие у Какаши мышцы под жилетом, закалённые годами тренировок. Наверняка стальные. И хватка у него сильнее, поэтому Какаши за попытки прикоснуться с лёгкостью выкрутит Ируке руку.

Всего пару дней назад Ирука был совсем другого мнения о Какаши.

Обедая недалеко от Академии, Ирука видит, как Какаши привязывает ученика — ученика Ируки — к дереву, спокойно, будто пленника из соседней деревни.  
— В противном случае ты не захочешь меня слушать, — так объясняет свой поступок Какаши. Да что он знает о методах преподавания?! Он всю жизнь то и делал, что убивал людей. Да, несущих угрозу для Конохи, но всё ещё людей.

— А что если бы я убил самого дорогого вам человека?! — выкрикивает привязанный малец, отказываясь воспринимать вполне спокойно донесённую информацию. Саске Учиха. Ирука его запомнил как самого тихого и одного из самых упёртых учеников. Одарённых, каким когда-то, рассказывают, был Какаши.

— Попробуй, — отвечает Какаши. — Только все они уже мертвы.

Малец проглатывает застрявшие в горле слова.

— Их всех убили.

Ирука и сам едва дожёвывает откушенный кусок яблока.  
— Вот мудак, — тихо говорит Ирука, проглатывая окончание: подобные слова всегда даются Ируке тяжело.

В Конохе уважали Какаши как одного из лучших мастеров своего дела. Ирука тоже уважал, но побаивался. Кто знает, что он может сделать, хоть и был спокойнее многих, умел сохранять самообладание даже когда вокруг все паниковали. Наверняка у него вместо нервов стальные прутья. Он сам — будто весь из стали. Даже волосы его, и те отливают серебристой сталью. Она была такой холодной, что Ируку бросало в дрожь от взгляда на него. Он — холоднее замёрзшего зимой озера.

Ирука — другое дело. Дымящийся, расплавленный шоколад, который могли подать в «Ичираку» уютным зимним вечером. Мягкий, как тофу. Со стороны кажется, он и мухи не обидит, что было недалеко от истины. Ирука — пушистый кот, свернувшийся на коленях калачиком, мурлыкающий что-то успокаивающее на ухо, когда близкому человеку совсем плохо.

Ирука чувствительный и добрый. А ещё Ирука не верит, что Какаши может чувствовать.

***

Ирука замечает во взгляде Какаши бесконечную тоску. До этого он видел в нём лишь безразличие. Ируке хочется тут же сгореть после высказанных мыслей в адрес Какаши, как если бы его поразили техникой стихии огня.

— Да как ты можешь обо мне судить…

Он слышит тяжёлое дыхание Какаши, тот кажется тяжелее своего телосложения вдвое. Долговязый, высокий по сравнению с другими жителями Конохи, с которым по росту мог сравниться разве что Майто Гай.

Ирука корит себя за то, что высказал Какаши о разговоре с Саске. Какаши — обманщик, он сам убил этих людей. Но разве… разве это было так? Тот не смог уже остановиться. Ируке было дискомфортно.

— Я не хотел, чтоб они умирали. Ни она, ни он. Они не заслужили. И она… она бы всё равно убила себя… надо было раньше отступать, чтобы не было слишком поздно. Он любил её, она любила меня! Меня и никого другого! Оставила прощальный подарок — недели бессонных ночей и страхи, когда оборачиваешься, замечая силуэт той, кого больше нет в живых! Чёртов призрак среди треклятых книжных рядов!

Ирука прикладывает пальцы к губам, не в силах что-то ответить.

Какаши Хатаке ругается.  
Самый сдержанный человек в Конохе. Самый вежливый. Ругается. Из его рта вылетают отвратительные слова, которые Ирука иногда слышит от хулиганистых детей. Ирука слышит ругательства от Какаши впервые за двадцать четыре года своей жизни.

От него тянет знакомым запахом — так тянуло от соседей Ируки в особенно плохие времена. Этот жуткий мужчина на соседней улице никогда не умел держать себя в руках, обычно валялся недалеко от дома Ируки. Потеряв родителей, тот стал бояться мужчину ещё больше — а ну как сделает чего плохого, вдруг Ирука его окончательно выведет из себя и потерпит поражение.

Ирука чувствовал, что от Какаши сегодня пахнет точно так же — алкоголем.

— Я… я хочу вам помочь, — говорит Ирука. — Я не знал, право. Если вдруг вы хотите поговорить, я…

Тот его не слушает, в памяти всплывают снова и снова чёртовы стрекозы, чёртовы цветы, чёртовы горящие глаза, горящие красным, тихо сказанные слова: «Что бы ни сказала деревня — ты прекрасный джонин».

Чем, чёрт возьми, ему поможет преподаватель, готовивший сопляков? Троих таких сопляков Какаши и сам воспитывал, ранее, остальных — без лишних прелюдий отметал обратно в академию.

Он задаёт этот немой вопрос Ируке, глядя в глаза. Ирука стойко выдерживает взгляд Какаши, тяжёлый, будто камень на его душе, приковывающий к стене, и Ируке кажется, что нужно уходить, ведь они преодолели слишком уж не-коллеговское расстояние друг от друга. Это слишком близко, слишком по-панибратски, слишком… слишком, нет, Ирука не был в таких отношениях с Какаши.

С гениальным Какаши, талантливым, всегда рвущимся в бой. Ирука был тому благодарен, что он продолжал защищать его учеников.

Если бы на Какаши не было маски, Ирука бы увидел, как у него подрагивают губы.  
— Вы ничего обо мне не знаете, Ирука-сан. — Дыхание слишком горячее, как на зло, даже через ткань это чувствуется. Он слишком живой сейчас. — Не пытайтесь строить из себя душевного лекаря, он мне не…

Он бьёт ладонью в перчатке о жёсткую стену, рядом с ухом Ируки. Тот держит себя в руках как может.

— Простите мою несдержанность, я… никогда этого больше не допущу.

Темно. Прохладно. Ирука отодвигается, отступает. Он знает, где живёт Какаши. Все знают. Этот дом слишком пустой для одного человека.

Ничего не говоря, он забрасывает руку Какаши себе на плечо, ведёт его, ощущая, как его догадки подтверждаются: мышцы на плечах Какаши напряжены до предела, сталь, бурлящая, горячая. Ируке очень неудобно от этих мыслей.

Интуитивно он находит в доме Какаши комнату, которую, скорее всего, можно назвать спальней. Возле окна висит таблица с кругами с надрезами — для проверки остроты зрения. Ирука надеялся увидеть огромный книжный шкаф, но вместо этого видит: у Какаши на столе лежат всего две книги.

Ирука помнит: главное — не паниковать. Какаши наверняка не позволял себе такого никогда. Как же сложно. Ирука не понимает, что чувствует к нему.  
Тот без сознания — как только Ирука дотащил его до кровати, Какаши почти сразу отключился. Ирука не знает, что делать дальше — оставить его в такой неестественной и неудобной позе? Может, хотя бы снять жаркий жилет джонина?

Ирука всё-таки снимает, касается прохладными пальцами плеча. Он задевает татуировку, напоминание о службе в АНБУ, по его спине проскальзывает искра — на месте татуировки кожа мягкая, прохладная. Ирука поджимает губы, надо уходить.

Как только Ирука выбирается из дома Какаши, в его лицо летит пара сорванных листьев. Холодно, темно. Наверняка он разбудит кого-то в общежитии.

Ирука смотрит на затянутое сталью небо, видит, как сквозь тучи пробивается электрический разряд. В следующую минуту слёзы неба смешиваются на коже вместе с одинокой слезой Ируки.


End file.
